London University
by savvyshipper
Summary: Sophie attends London University, commonly referred to as the University. Unfortunately she can barely afford it, and works as a Library Assistant in the University's library. Out running errands for the library, she runs into a handsome stranger. Who is he? And why won't he leave her alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, Savvyshipper here with a short authors note. This is my first infernal devices fanfiction, and my 1st attempt at using third person. Comment with your feedback if you'd rather have it 1st or 3rd person, and whichever wins by oct 31 not only gets a new chapter and a revised first chapter. Also about this chapter, I'm sorry it's short but I'm super busy with school so I can't write as much as I'd want to:( I just wanted to get this down, and don't worry, I will be continuing:) As always, I'm always open to feedback and pairings to write together. ****Please read and review!  
**

**~Savvyshipper**

Sophie stood outside dorm 420B, contemplating her options. This was the fourth time she had come to dorm 420B, but she still had no answer. It annoyed her to make these trips, but the Head Librarian at the University was too old to be dropping off late fines in the dorm buildings. At one time, the late fines would have been delivered by actual mailmen, but the university had to cut down on postage because of financial difficulties. So the work of delivering the library fines had fallen to her, the assistant librarian. Usually she didn't mind, because there wasn't too many offenders, and even fewer repeat offenders; but the inhabitants of 420B happened to be repeat offenders. Sophie had slipped the library notice into the slot the first three times, only to have been ignored. She was determined to get an answer this time, whether it be the fine payment or not. Heck, if she could get the book back she'd be satisfied. There was a particularly long waiting list for this particular book. She knocked again.

The door jerked open and Sophie jumped, she hadn't thought anyone was home. The blonde haired girl glared at her. "What the hell? Who the hell are you?" she growled at her, leering in contempt. Sophie shrank back. The girl obviously came from money, and though she was intoxicated, she still struck an imposing figure. "I'm the Assistant Librarian, and I'm here to deliver your library fine. You haven't reimbursed the University yet" Sophie said, trying not to cringe at the smell of beer that seemed to be hanging around the other girl. "Library fine? What the actual fuck? Is this elementary school? I don't owe you anything" She slurred at Sophie. "You don't owe me anything personally, but that book is property of the University, not yours" she answered diplomatically. Okay, maybe I should've left the note in the mail slot instead, she thought to herself. Sophie was not enjoying this. "God you're annoying. Why don't you just run off, back to your stupid little library" The blonde went to slap her, then stopped, shocked. "Oh my god" she yelled "What's wrong with your _face?"_ Sophie burned with embarrassment, trying to blink away the sudden tears. Somehow, that question always came up, one way or another. "Have a nice day" She answered, and ran down the corridor, back towards the library wing.

She turned down the corridor, and promptly barreled into someone's chest. The rest of the stack of library fines scattered on the floor. "I'm so sorry" she murmured, turning a darker shade of red as she got down to collect the papers. "Don't worry, it was my fault. I wasn't looking. Here, let me help" the stranger said gently. She looked up. The boy she had run into was blonde, with attractive green eyes. He bent down as well, and began gathering the papers up. Sophie had to fight the urge to run, to get away. She hadn't been comfortable around boys since... _that incident._ She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. This is not the same boy, she told herself, he has no reason to hurt me. He handed over his collected stack of papers. "Here you go. Hey, I haven't seen you around before, are you new?". Then his eyes widened. Not again. He's noticed the scar. She braced herself for the inevitable questions. Instead he stayed silent. Thank god for that small favor, she thought wryly. "I don't live in these dorms. Now can you please excuse me, I have to go". She strode off, leaving the blonde haired boy behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Gideon stared after the girls retreating figure. She was, he had to admit, absolutely stunning. Giedeons heart beat wildly in his chest. But she had seemed so... afraid of him though. And he didn't understand why. Well, she was a student of the university, right? He'd run into her again, he was sure of it. He turned back down the corridor to him dorm room. Crack. Gideon jumped at the noise, removing his foot from a plastic card. He picked it up. It was a student I.D. He resolved to turn it in to student services, then he stopped. It was hers. She was smiling shyly at the photographer, her expression hopeful. Her name, Sophie Collins? "Sophie" he murmured. He started towards student services, then stopped. He wanted to see her again, to let her know that he was the one that had found it. Well, not to let her know he had found it, for that sounded a bit on the creepy side. He just wanted to make sure she was alright. She had looked rather upset, and he wasn't sure why, but he felt protective of her. Where had she gone? Then he remembered. She had dropped some library documents, so he deduced that if he wanted to see her again, that's where he would find her. After all, she didn't live in these dorms.

He wasn't acquainted with the university campus, for he had been studying abroad in Spain for the last two semesters. In all honesty he had been trying to put as much distance between himself and his father. He and his father, to put it lightly, had greatly differing opinions in many things, intimate relationships being one of them. But he had come back. For his little brother, Gabriel. Gabriel unfortunately, saw no fault in his fathers behavior. So he had transferred back to London. Unfortunately, this meant he had no idea where the library was.

He whipped out his cell phone and pulled up the map of the University, as he had all those other times when he had gotten lost on the spread of campus. He gaped. The library was huge, centered in the middle of campus. How had he not realized it before? Distant family relations had always praised his intellect, but he had a feeling that they'd scorn him for that oversight. He decided to make his way to the library. He set off towards the huge stone building, that he assumed was the library.

He reached the door, only to feel a swell of disappointment. The closed sign hanging on the door felt like a slap to the face. Why hadn't he realized that? That by 9p.m., the library would be closed? "I'm such an idiot" he moaned, mentally facepalmming himself. He took the I.D. card out of his pocket, gazing at the beautiful girl in the picture. "Sorry, but it looks like we're going to have to get you back to your owner tomorrow". He sighed. Oh well. The setback was temporary, he'd find her tomorrow. It just gave him more time to try and figure out what to say to her. In truth, he'd been so focused on getting her I.D. card back to her that he hadn't even thought about what to say to her. He was mildly popular with girls because of his looks, but he was no good with talking to girls. His mother had died when he was young, and his sister wasn't really type to hang out with her brothers.

He resolved to come back to library the next morning to see if she was there. Pocketing the card again, he began the trek back to his dorm room.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone, Savvyshipper here:)**

**Wow, this week was really productive for me! (weird, right?) I've written a Nix one-shot, updated my ongoing Nine and Six fanfiction, and hey! even wrote a new chapter for this fanfiction. And as a regular reader of my work knows, here's the part where I talk about literally everything and anything. So I apologize in advance. Okay, first, I would really like some feedback on this chapter. As you probably can tell, this is from Gideon's perspective, and I'm not really good with writing from a guy's point of view (very new for me), so I'd really like any feedback you have. Also, how do you guys feel about Gideon? I didn't want him to come across as a creep (because he's a decent and gallant guy actually) so how do you guys feel about how I wrote him? Also, after this chapter, expect more of Sophie's point of view rather than Gideon's. And again, if you're a fan of the Lorien Legacies (If you aren't I highly recommend reading them) check out my other fanfictions:) Also, I take requests for fanfictions and pairings, and you all are always welcome to PM me (I really like talking to you guys!:) **

**As always, Read and Review:D**

**~Savvyshipper**


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie was freaking out. Oh god. Oh god. She can't have lost it. She couldn't have. She rechecked her jean pockets again, along with her jacket pockets. There's nothing, except for a few dollars. Thankfully she had left her wallet back in the dorm room. As she headed towards her dorm room, she heard Bridget, her dorm mate. She sighed, exasperated. Could this day get any worse? She asked herself. Don't get her wrong, Bridget is a lovely person, and has a very lovely voice. But she sings about the most... morbid and terrible things. Love lost, murderers, folk songs about demons and other horrible creatures, you name it, she's sung about it. On multiple occasions. Sophie sighed trying to keep from fantasizing about hitting Bridget over the head with various heavy objects, or duct-taping her mouth shut while she slept. I'm a nice person, she chastised herself, and a nice person does not duct tape her roommate's mouth shut, no matter how much she sang about death and loss.

She opened the door of 221C. "Hey Bridget" she said sighing unhappily. Bridget stared at her curiously, her crazy red curls pulled back into a messy bun, with strands sticking out crazily. She had been dancing around the room. Well, Sophie reasoned, Bridget was a theater major, although the girl had first seemed quiet, she had soon become comfortable around Sophie, and wasn't afraid to belt it out... whenever she wanted to. Bridget raised her eyebrows "What's happened, Sophie? You looked troubled" She said kindly. Sophie sighed, sitting down on her bed "I lost my student I.D." she said quietly, trying not to cry. "Oh no" Bridget gasped, coming to sit beside her on the bed. She knew how much the student I.D. was worth to Sophie. Not only was the card expensive, but it was the way she could get into any of the university buildings, and the only way to clock in her hours at the library. Without her card, she would have no way to get into her classes, or even get paid. Sophie rocked back and forth, and Bridget put her arms around her. "I'm sorry" She said. Bridget was in the same position shidn'e was in. A scholarship student from a poor family, who worked in the theater to help with living costs. They were both stuck in almost constant poverty, until... well, Sophie didn't know when.

"Maybe you should get some rest. You can go to Student Services in the morning to see if anyone dropped it off" She smiled at her, and Sophie felt bad for all the bad thoughts she had about Bridget's singing. Bridget really was a good person, although she could do with a little less of her morbid songs. "Thanks, Bridget, it means a lot" She said quietly. Bridget smiled down at her "That I know. Now go to sleep" She smiled, and got up from the bed. Sophie got changed, then fell into bed exhausted. Somehow a boy with gray-green eyes found his way into her dreams.

An alarm went off. Sophie jolted awake, startled by the noise. What time was it? The red numbers glowed as the alarm clock flashed an 8:30 at her. Damn it, she thought, I'm late. Bridget had already left, probably to prepare for her classes. She jumped out of bed, and pulled open her closet. She quickly got herself dressed, while trying to make herself a halfway decent cup of coffee, and rushed to the library.

She arrived coffee still in hand, at the library, only to stand dejectedly in front of its doors. She had forgotten she had lost her I.D. card the night before. Suddenly all the energy seemed to rush out of her, and she slumped down beside the door. She curled up, trying to keep from breaking out into tears. Don't cry, she told herself, it'll be fine. The student services building! she realized the lightbulbs going off in her head. Some one could have returned it! She stood up, shaking off her negative emotions.

"Ummm... Hey" She started, almost spilling her coffee. "Sorry! You surprised me" she said trying to compose herself. Then she stopped and stared at the owner of the voice in shock. It couldn't be.

The boy with the gray-green eyes looked at her shyly.

"You are Sophie Collins, correct?"


End file.
